1119 Westchester Place
| continuity = American Horror Story | image = | aliases = Murder House 1119 Westchester Pl. | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = | state = California | county = Los Angeles County | city = Los Angeles | locale = | residents = Harmon family Harvey family Langdon family Montgomery family | poi = | 1st = "Pilot" }} 1119 Westchester Place is a fictional haunted house and a major setting featured in the FX Network television series American Horror Story. Colloquially known as the "Murder House", it was the main setting in the first season of the show, which has also since become known as "Murder House". Description 1119 Westchester Place is a classic Victorian-style mansion located in Los Angeles, California. It was built in 1922 by Charles Montgomery - a pioneer in reconstructive surgery who became known as the "Surgeon to the Stars". Charles built the house for his wife, Nora Montgomery. History Almost from the beginning, the mansion began to cultivate an atmosphere of despair and grotesqueness. Charles set up the basement of his home as a laboratory wherein he would perform abortions. One of the husbands of one of Charles' patients flew into a rage after discovering his child had been aborted. Exacting revenge, he kidnapped Charles and Nora's infant son, Thaddeus Montgomery, and dismembered him - sending the remains back to the family. Charles used his scientific know-how to piece the remains together and restore it to a mocking semblance of life. This creature became known as the Infantata and remained in the basement of the house long after Charles and Nora had passed on. American Horror Story: Murder House In 1968, the house was let out to tennants who were college students, including two nursing students named Gladys and Maria. A man known as R. Franklin, came to the house on a rainy night, claiming that he had been injured in an accident. Maria let him into the house and offered to dress his wounds. R. Franklin, who was actually a serial killer, killed Maria's friend Gladys, then forced Maria to don a nurse's uniform. He then walked behind the couch and stabbed her repeatedly until she was dead. American Horror Story: Home Invasion The house knew several residents in the intervening years including the Langdon family, the Harvey family, and later a homosexual couple named Chad Warwick and his lover Patrick. Following the deaths of Chad and Patrick, the house was sold to the Harmon family, and then the Miguel family. Residents Original residents * Charles Montgomery * Nora Montgomery * Thaddeus Montgomery Interim residents * Adelaide Langdon * Chad Warwick * Constance Langdon * Larry Harvey * Lorraine Harvey * Patrick * Tate Langdon Modern residents * Ben Harmon * Violet Harmon * Vivien Harmon * Hallie Later residents * Miguel Ramos * Stacy Ramos Other characters * Countess Elizabeth - One-time visitor * Hayden McClaine - Killed on the estate * Marcy - Realtor * Moira O'Hara - Maid * Travis Wanderley - Killed on the estate Appearance # American Horror Story: Pilot # American Horror Story: Home Invasion # American Horror Story: Murder House # American Horror Story: Halloween (Part 1) # American Horror Story: Halloween (Part 2) # American Horror Story: Piggy, Piggy # American Horror Story: Open House # American Horror Story: Rubber Man # American Horror Story: Spooky Little Girl # American Horror Story: Smoldering Children # American Horror Story: Birth # American Horror Story: Afterbirth # American Horror Story: Room 3 # American Horror Story: Return to Murder House See also External Links References Category:Articles Category:Locations